An Angel Came To Church Today
by Amanitas
Summary: Rogue seeks gidedence and finds it in an unexpected place reloaded fixed spelling mistakes


A/N Right I fixed the spelling mistakes, it now says Angel.  
Thanks to all my reviwers: Trunks-Girl  
lonewolf  
Shadow Knight  
Lynx  
and Jade.  
I forgot ti disclaim las time so I'll do it now.  
Discliamer: me no own me make no money, Ok?  
on with the story....  
  
~*~   
  
Rogue wrapped her towel round her self tightly as she stepped out of the shower. She glanced at the steamy mirror and saw another   
girl looking back at her, shuddering she avoided looking her reflection in the eyes and darted out of the room quickly.   
This early on in the morning there was not much chance of anyone else being up,  
well 'cept Logan an' he don't exactly care if ah wonder around naked,  
so she had little fear of being seen. Since being rescued Rogue had kept more to her self then ever, avoiding all contact   
with her house mates unless necessary, the only ones who she would willing talk to were Kurt, Kitty and Logan and even then   
they stayed away from any thing too personnel.  
Ah'm gonna go crazy soon, she thought, quietly crazy and when they come to take me away ah won't even scream ah'll just go   
away all quiet lhike.  
Slipping into her room she moved silently trying not to wake Kitty,  
what ah need is sumone to talk to, sumone who ain't gonna judge.  
Judgement is what Rogue feared above everything else, after what Trask had made her do, and at the same time it was something  
she craved, some one to tell her that she had done wrong and that she would be dammed.  
Rogue unconsciously searched through her wardrobe, her mind preoccupied with searching itself she didn't notice her hand   
hovering over her choice before pulling out and putting it on. Nor did she notice when her hands applied her make up much   
lighter then usual and in more natural shades.  
She tripped lightly down stairs and went into the kitchen grabbing a muffin and some juice before writing a note and leaving  
the institute.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
Kurt stuck his head round Rogue and Kitty's door checking that his sister still slept in her bed. It had become a habit of his   
since she had been returned to him, one that let his heart rest easy knowing she was near by. When he saw her bed already made   
and Kitty sleeping peacefully he felt a small frown of worry cross his face, shutting the door quietly he ported down stairs to  
see if she was about. After his search of the dinning room and lounge proved fruitless Kurt tried the kitchen, finally finding   
Rouge's note  
Dear Whoever,  
gone for the morning, be back by dinner. Don't Worry.  
  
Rogue.  
But vhere could she have gone? Thought Kurt, his protective instincts kicking in and going into over drive. Without thinking  
he ported straight into Kitty's room waking her ,  
"Kurt what have I, like, told you about doing that?!" she yelled at him shrilly   
"it's Rouge she gone" he told her, showing Kitty the note, "I vant you to find her"  
"I'm sure she's fine, I mean she left a note didn't she?" said Kitty gently, looking at his stubborn face she sighed "your  
not going to leave me alone until I, like,do are you?"  
"nien" he grinned at her softly, Kitty sighed in exasperation, shooing him to the door  
"give me, like, a minuet and I'll be right with you" after a moment Kitty returned fully dressed and the pair went to   
cerebro searching for Rogue.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Rogue stepped off the bus and stared at the building in front of her. The early morning sun warmed the aged wood and stone   
of the church giving it a soft but indestructible look. Other people were drifting into it, families, children, grandparents  
and Rogue felt a sudden prang in the region of her heart, she had never had that, even with Irene,  
you could have that now, whispered a voice in the back of her mind, Rogue pushed it away and slowly entered the church.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
A small boy sat in the front pew of the church looking up at the statue of the virgin mother in adoration and awe, a noise   
behind him caught his attention and he turned to see who was coming. A vision greeted his young eyes making him gasp in   
wonder, an angel walked down the aisle, her features obscured by the bright light that streamed in behind her. As the angel   
came closer he could tell she was clad in a long flowing black dress, her lovely white streaked hair curling softly against   
her shoulders, stopping right beside him she too looked upon the mother, crossing her self she bowed her head in what looked   
like prayer. When it seemed like she had finished he reached out and gently tugged her skirt making her turn her sad and   
soulful Gary-green eyes upon him.  
"are you an angel?" he breathed, the lady smiled softly  
"no shuga, I'm no angel" she said sadly "there's no place in heaven for the likes of me"  
"why not?" Rogue sighed softly and sat down beside him  
"what's your name shuga?"  
"Tommy"  
"well Tommy my names Rogue" he smiled as she shook his hand gently   
"why arn't you going to heaven?" he asked again  
"bad people arn't allowed in heaven and ah'm a real bad person shuga" Tommy shook his head in denial  
"I don't believe you, angels can't be bad" Rogue smiled at his simple faith "what did you do any way?"  
"ah....hurt some one, ah put them in a coma"  
"why would you do that?" he asked in disbelief  
"these men, they were pure evil, they made me do it and ah couldn't stop 'em"  
"but that's not your fault!" he cried "the bad men are the ones to blame" Rogue smiled at his staunch defence  
"it ain't quite that simple"  
"'course it is! adults" he said in disgust "you always gotta make things more complicated then they really are, if you   
didn't want to do it and you didn't help them do it but they still made you then it's their fault"  
"thank you for believing in me Tommy" she said softly "what are you doing here so early in the morning any way?" Sadness   
passed like a shadow over his face,  
"my little sisters sick, I was asking God to make her better" Rogue felt a little guilty at this admission, here was some   
one who truly needed God's help and all she was doing was whining  
"what's wrong with her shuga?"  
"she needs an operation, she's in hospital"  
"and what's her name?"  
"Elizabeth Mary Jane Smith" he said proudly "I choose it"  
"that real nice Tommy" A lady came to the door way and called softly  
"Tommy sweet heart time to go" he jumped off the seat   
"it was nice to meet you Rogue"  
"it was nice meeting you too, I hope your sister gets better real soon" she said kissing his cheek, Tommy smiled at her and   
scuttled off up the aisle to the woman, as he went out the door she could hear him say,  
"aunt Izzy, an angel came to church and she kissed me and she said that she hoped Liz would get better"  
"that's nice Tommy, lets go see your sister"  
Rogue waited in the church until the smell of sulphur announced the arrival of her brother. He sat on the pew next to her  
"are you all right Schwester?" he asked, Rogue smiled softly  
"Ah'm fine Bruder Ah'm fine"   
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
Dear Rogue,  
Lizzy is all better now, I told her that an angel was looking out for her and she smiled at me, it was her   
first smile. She loves the doll you sent her I put it in her room where she can see it from her crib. Thank you for making   
her better, I knew you were an angel.  
Love   
Tommy.  
  
Rogue smiled folding up the letter, there was only one angel in that church Tommy darlin' and it wasn't me.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
A/N well there you go. If you liked it then review, if you didn't then still review! 


End file.
